


death up your sleeve

by machinewithoutfeelings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings/pseuds/machinewithoutfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mask did nothing to hide the angry boy behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	death up your sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> Because we are all required to write HP AUs. It is known.

The Headmaster stood in front of the group of quivering first years on the Quidditch pitch. There was a wet, hiccupy cry coming from one of the Hufflepuff girls, and one Ravenclaw boy kept trying to run off towards the woods, but was held back by the wrist by one of his friends. “Stay behind me,” the Headmaster said. “I won't let anyone hurt you.”

“I don't think that is something you can promise, Skywalker.” The voice was young, far young for the threatening depth that vibrated through it, but its owner was swathed in dark robes and covered with a mask. His wand arm was outstretched, and his sleeve had slid down to his elbow, revealing the fresh mark on his forearm.  


“Point that elsewhere, Ben,” Headmaster Skywalker said. “You do not want to face me. And I do not want to hurt you.”  


“Coward!” The wizard who was once Ben Solo shook as he screamed. “I can see the terror in your eyes. You fear my power, as you always have!”  


“It is not terror,” Headmaster Skywalker said. “The only thing I fear is you making a choice that you cannot come back from.”  


“Then you lack even more sense than I thought. The choice has already been made, _Uncle._ ”  


The others came from all directions. They seemed to spawn from the darkness, similarly clothed in all black, similarly donning cruel masks that did nothing to hide the malevolent smiles they held as they encroached upon their prey. So many of them, and there was only so much one wizard could do, even a great one, when greatly outnumbered and already bleeding from a broken heart.  


  


 

  


 


End file.
